At First Sight
by Tyl3rrrrr
Summary: "No," the shocked twin said to me. "Excuse me?" I asked, shocked by his remark. "I mean 'no' as in 'that's not why I was gawking'." he hesitated before going on. "Aaliyah?" GeorgexOC friend me on facebook 'sweet-t fanfiction' for further info on story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, so I decided to try my hand at my George fanfic one more time. I did have some inspiration to try again so I would like to thank Cherry Tree Blossoms ****If you guys have a chance I really think you should read her story Soul Searching.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I was. Therefore I only own the family that I made up, and the plot line. ENJOY! **

"Aaliyah," I heard George's seven year old voice shout from outside of my bedroom window. "Aaliyah Fae," he continued to shout until I finally decided to get out of bed.

"Georgie, I'm trying to sleep," I shouted back still not getting out of my bed.

"But Aaliyah, I have a surprise for you. I'm coming inside."

"I haven't even had breakfast yet," I shouted, but there was no reply. I let out a groan and felt my way out of bed. "Mummy," I shouted as loud as I could. "Georgie is coming inside. Could you help me get dressed?" I heard my mums faint footsteps in the kitchen as she walked to my room.

"Good morning sweetie," my mum said to me as she searched through my dresser for my clothes. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, but not too much. Georgie said he had a surprise for me," I told her excitedly.

**_-few minutes later-_**

My mum led me out of my room and into the kitchen where George was patiently waiting. "Morning Aaliyah," he shouted cheerfully and got up to embrace me in a hug.

"Good morning Georgie," I shouted back.

"George, would you like some breakfast?" my mum asked as she searched through the cabinets.

"No, I ate already, but thank you."

As I ate my cereal, George was going on about the broom shop he had gone inside a few days ago with his brother. "It was amazing," he finished.

There was a scratching noise coming from the window, And I heard my mums chair scrapping against the floor. "It's an owl from daddy, Aaliyah," she said once she opened the window.

"What's it say? What's it say?" I asked anxiously.

"Hold on," my mom laughed put as she opened it. She was silent for a few minutes as she read through the letter. "Oh, I'm sorry kids. I think your plans for today will have to be rescheduled. Somethings come up."

"It's okay. I'll just see you later Aaliyah," George said as he got out of his seat and hugged me once more before he left.

"What's wrong mummy?" I asked kind of scared.

"You're dads coming home, and then we have to leave." I could hear the fear in her words, but me only being a seven year old girl, I had no idea what it meant.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but my mum went silent for a while. "Mummy?"

"We're just going to have to leave for a few days. We have to go pack a few things, and then we had to go talk to Mrs. Weasley before your dad gets home. Come on," she said as she grabbed my hand and rushed me into her room.

_**-hours later-**_

"Hey Molly," my mum said to my best friends mum. "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said in reply. "Aaliyah, George will be down soon. We're just going to be in the living room," she said to me.

I nodded my head and plopped myself down on the floor. I wasn't in any mood to feel around for a seat.

"Aaliyah, what are you doing here?" I heard George ask from the door. "I thought something came up?"

"Our mums have to talk. Georgie, my mum said we have to leave. I dot wanna leave," I cried out as I felt George sit on the floor in front of me.

"It's only going to be for a little while though, right?" George asked, saddened by this news.

"I don't know," I told him as I felt the warm tears stream down my face. "I'll miss you anyways."

"I'll miss you too, Aaliyah. You're my best friend. Don't forget that." they exchanged one last goodbye hug before their mums came back and Aaliyah had to leave.

_**-months later-**_

"It'll be okay sweetie. I'll be right by your side throughout the whole surgery, okay?" my dad was reassuring me.

"What if I don't recognize you?" I asked.

"You know my voice, don't you?" I nodded my head. "Then you'll know it's me. Don't be scared. Everything will be okay."

"Alright," a male voice said from the edge of the bed, "are you ready?" he asked. Not sure of who he was talking to, I stayed silent.

"She's ready," my dad answered.

"Okay. I'm just going to put her to sleep and we'll get started."

I felt a slight pinch on my right arm and the noises around me began to slur together until I heard nothing at all. I was lost in my own thoughts.

_**-hours later-**_

Sound and feeling slowly drifted back to me. Finally, I woke up and something stung my eyes. "Ow," I yelled and quickly squeezed my eyes shut once more.

"Are you okay?" I heard my dad ask from beside me.

"You stayed," I shouted and wrapped my arms around where I felt my dad was as I kept my eyes tightly shut.

"I said that I would. Open your eyes. See the world around you."

"It hurt when I first tried," I told him sadly. "Something stung my eyes."

**_-years later-_**

I starred silently at the pictures from my past; George and I playing in the summer sun, my mum holding me as a baby. Tears stung my eyes as I watched two of the few people that meant most to were gone now, and I never got to really see them.

A knock quickly came from my door and I quickly wiped the tears away. "Yes?" I said, knowing that the only person it could be was my dad.

"Just wanted to say good night," he said as he opened the door and walked in. He came and sat beside me on my bed. "Why are you so sad? Tomorrow's your eleventh birthday."

"I know, but I don't see what the big deal is. It's just eleven," I told him as I laid my head on my pillow.

"Alright. Get to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, I love you"

"Ya, night."

He cut the lights off and shut the door, leaving me alone in the dark.

_**-hours later-**_

I awoke with a start, and the lights flickered on without being touched. I let out a small groan. "I can't wait until I learn to control this stupid magic stuff." I got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom. The clock chimed, stating that it was only seven in the morning.

"What are you doing up, birthday girl?" my dad asked from the kitchen. He had his coffee in his hand and 'the Daily Prophet' sprawled out on the table before him.

"I'm not sure exactly," I said as I grabbed the jug of orange juice and drank directly from it.

"So, do you have anything you would like to do in America before we go back to England?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"Yeah, pack up and go home," I said sourly. The only response I got was a small chuckle. After that, he took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the paper. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep.

**_-days later-_**

"It looks the same as it did when we left," my dad said with a big grin on his face.

"I can't say the same," I told him as I closed my eyes and felt around the house. The only thing that seemed different was the height from which I was feeling. I still used my talents from when i was blind most of the time, but only because that's how I grew up. Something inside me told me that I wouldn't fully get the hang of my sight.

"Open your eyes. See the things you never saw when you were little," my dad said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to remember home again. If you don't recall, this was the only way I knew this place," I snapped at him.

_**-weeks later-**_

"Alright, sweetie, remember that you can see-"

"Dad, I'm not stupid. I've been able to see for three years now," I interrupted him.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared for you. You've never been on your own before."

"Okay, dad. I've got to go. I'll write you." I gave him a quick hug and jumped on the train before anyone managed to hear any of the conversation between me and my dad.

I found an empty compartment and sat in it alone. I closed my eyes in hopes of sleeping the whole way, but two semi-familiar voices had entered the compartment.

"Mums just overreacting," one voice said.

"Hold on, Fred. Someone's already in here," the other voice said, interrupting the first voice.

"It's okay. You can join me if you'd like," I told the two boys, not opening my eyes.

"No we'll go. I wouldn't want to disturb your sleep," the second boy said.

"I wasn't sleeping," I told him, "I just prefer my eyes closed."

"There was a silence for a few seconds, but they sat down across from me anyways. " Why's that?" the one I assumed to be Fred, asked.

"That's rude," the other one said as he smacked Fred.

"It's fine," I said to them and opened my eyes. I starred at the twin boys for a few seconds. "I was born blind. My family use to live in England, but had to go into hiding and we moved to America. My dad wanted to try a muggle experiment so I could see, but my mum wouldn't allow it. Not too long afterwards, my mum died in a crash. That was when my dad decided to try the experiment. It worked, but seeing as how I was raised to accept my blindness, I preferred to get around the way I did before the surgery. I don't really ace all that much for seeing," I explained to the red headed twins in front of me. One of the twins' eyes was the size of saucers, and his mouth was gawked open. "Yes, I know, it's tragic, but I'm okay with it."  
"No," the shocked twin said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked by his remark.

"I mean 'no' as in 'that's not why I was gawking'." he hesitated before going on. "Aaliyah?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review and alert. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: alright, so I've had this written for a while, I've just been too busy to actually type it up. Here it is and I hope that you enjoy it._**

**_disclaimer: I own nothing harry potter. I own Aaliyah, her family, and the plot line._**

"I've been dying to ask, how have you been able to tell us apart? Our own mum can't even do that," Fred asked in astonishment as the train gave a lurch and began making its way to Hogwarts.

"It's simple," I began to explain. "When someone doesn't have a fifth sense, the other four senses become stronger than the average person. In my ears, you two have slightly different pitches in your voice. My sight isn't all that strong, so I still tend to rely more on my other four senses to get through life."

"Wicked," they said in unison.

"Yeah, well my dad doesn't seem to think of it the same way that the two of you do," I told them as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. "I can feel your eyes on me George."

"That's not fair," he whined.

"You always used to say that when I did that." I chuckled slightly and opened my eyes again. Just as I had felt, George had been starring at me, but there was something about the way he was starring that made me feel uneasy. "George, I just told you that my sight sucks. Just open your mouth and tell me what's on your mind." George said nothing.

"Well, I'll tell you what's on my mind," Fred began. "We need to get into our robes. " At his words, George shot up and went to go change and Fred followed after him.

"We just left the station. It can't be time to change yet," I shouted after them, but it was no use. They had already shut the compartment door and walked away. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes once more.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

"Reynolds, Aaliyah-Fae," Mcgonagall spoke out as she read from the scroll. Confidently, I walked through the crowd of first years and made my way up to the sorting hat.

"Hmm, you are a complicated one," the sorting hat began to speak once it was placed on my head, startling me only slightly. "Your mum was a Gryffindor, but your father was a Slytherin. An interesting combination that is."

"Look, hat, I don't believe that it is your job to bash on my parents and their relationship. Just put me in a house already," I snapped at it.

"Well your attitude sure does represent Slytherin very well, but I don't think you and father are anything alike. You definitely have bravery like a Gryffindor. I'll have to say," it hesitated for a moment, "Gryffindor." The first table to my left began to cheer wildly. This table, I assumed, was the Gryffindor table.

I lifted the hat off my head and ran my fingers through my short black hair before heading down to an empty seat at the table with the rest of my house.

**_TIME LAPSE_**

All the first years had gathered into the Gryffindor common room, and the Head Girl-as she called herself- showed us to our dormitories. "Meet me down here in fifteen," George whispered to me before we went to our separate dormitories.

"Hi, I'm Gale," a random girl with bleach blond hair greeted me. She had a big grin plastered to her face, and it made me cringe inside.

"Hi," I said unsurely. "I'm Aaliyah-Fae."

"Yes, I remember from the sorting. We're going to be roommates." The smile was practically glued to her, and it definitely scared me.

"Okay, well I'm going up to our room," I told her as nicely as I could.

"Oh yes, that would be the smart thing to do."

"Mhmm," I mumbled so she wouldn't hear the annoyance in my voice.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

Once Gale and I got to our room, we noticed that two of the four beds had already been taken. "I call the one by the window," I said casually, leaving Gale with the one farthest from the door.

"That's fine with me. I hate windows," she replied and skipped-literally skipped- to her bed.

"Please, just tell me that she's mental. If she's mental then we won't push her out of the window," I heard a voice say from beside me. There was complete seriousness in the words she spoke, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Maybe, but maybe we should push her out of the window anyways. Just to be safe, of course." Now it was her turn to laugh. I turned to face the girl whom I knew that I would instantly be friends with, and found two girls that looked fairly similar. "Um," was all I could manage to say.

"Oh, I'm Tora, and this is Tam," the first girl introduced herself and the other girl, whom I had assumed was her sister. "We're twins."

"I'm Aaliyah-Fae, but most people just call me Aaliyah."

"Awesome," they said together, reminding so much of Fred and George.

"Well, good luck with miss happy-go-lucky over there. I'm going down to the common room."

**_TIME LAPSE_**

"Hey Fae," I heard the twins shout from the fireplace as I descended the stairs.

"Hey," I said happily as I walked over to them. "So, you should know that if you hear a girl scream tonight-"

"You're getting raped, and we should save you like your knights in shining armor. Got it," George guessed.

"No-"

"Oh, then you're enjoying the willed rape and we shouldn't bother you. Okay," Fred guessed and flashed me his goofy grin. George glared at Fred for a second, but turned his attention back to me.

"No! Me and two of my roommates probably pushed miss sunshine out of the window, and you shouldn't worry."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?" This time I was the one glaring at Fred.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

"There are a lot of things that were weird about the way muggles live," I told George. Everyone, including Fred, went to their dormitories to sleep before the first day of classes. "I do have to admit that some muggle equipment isn't all that bad though. There's the telephone, radios, and the television. They can come in handy sometimes."

"My dad would love to hear all about this. He's crazy for muggle stuff. Sometimes I think he should just leave the ministry and come here to teach muggle studies. Of course, then I think more into it and I realize that I wouldn't want my dad to be a teacher here." We both laughed and I rested my head against the wall.

"It looks like you and your brother have become closer since I left," I told him as I shut my eyes. For the tenth time that night, he had gone silent. "George, I've told you many times tonight that being silent doesn't help me out. I may be able to see now, but I prefer to use the senses that I've come accustom to. Speak."

"I don't want you to feel as though you've been replaced because you had to leave," he finally admitted.

"I don't feel replaced. I'm happy that you and Fred are almost inseparable now. Plus, I remember something someone said to me. 'You're my best friend. Don't forget that.' Do you know who said that, and when they said it?"

"I told you that when you told me that you were leaving, but you didn't know when you'd be back." I saw a tear trail down his face as I felt the warm tears fall down my own. "You're still my best friend, Aaliyah-Fae. Don't forget that," he whispered to me as he wiped my tears away.

"I missed you, Georgie."

**_TIME LAPSE_**

I heard movement all around me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my three roommates anxiously getting ready for the first day of classes.

"Good morning sleepy head," Gale chirped as she came out of the bathroom.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring Gale's cheerfulness.

"About seven," Tam spoke as she was braiding her mid-back length, deep scarlet hair. "We were going to let you sleep a little while longer seeing as you stayed down in the common room so late." She gave me a quick smile and banged on the bathroom door in attempts to hurry Tora up.

I decided to get my butt out of bed and get my stuff together. "Hmmm, I think I want the tips of my bangs to be purple," I said to no one in particular. I concentrated hard and waved my wand, giving myself purple tipped bangs to go along with my jet black hair. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I love it," Tora exclaimed as she exited the bathroom and Tam ran in.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

"Georgie," I shouted when I saw him coming down from the boys' dormitory.

"Nice to see you too, Fae," Fred said, making his jealousy obvious.

"Sorry, Fred. So, are you two hungry?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're hungry," George exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Then let's go."

**_TIME LAPSE_**

The three of us entered The Great Hall and the smell of pancakes and sausage hit me almost instantly. "Pancakes and sausage, my favorite."

"How do you know that there's pancakes and sausage?" Fred and George asked. I pointed to my nose and began to walk slightly ahead of them.

"Aaliyah," I heard Tam shout. My head shot up and my eyes followed the sound of her voice. Once my sight caught up with my hearing, I found Tam and Tora waiting for me to join them.

"Come on," I said to Fred and George. "I've found us some seats."

**_TIME LAPSE_**

"Who are they?" Tam whispered to me once we sat down for Transfiguration.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Who?"

"The twins,: she said as if it was completely obvious. "You know, the ones you were with this morning."

For a moment I was tempted to tell her that I had been with two sets of twins this morning, but I decided against it. "Oh, that's just Fred and George. I've known them since we were little," I explained.

"They're cute, and they're twins just like me and Tora. You should put in a good word for us."

"Well-"I began, but was fortunately interrupted by Professor McGonagall starting class.

**_A/N: well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all the "TIME LAPSE" stuff. My computer is being...special and not letting me put my special breaks to show time lapse. I'll fix it soon though. Please review and alert. I would greatly appreciate it and it would definitely give me inspiration to keep this story going._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while...sorry. I've been soooo busy! I'm on spring break now (its almost over :/) so I decided I should get this up. My schedule is clearing up so I should be able to update more often now. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Aaliyah-Fae, Tora, Tam, and anyone else who isn't in the original HP series. If I did then the twins would be locked in my closet for me and my twin muahahahaha**

The days dragged on, but soon enough it had been time for everyone to load back up on the Hogwarts Express and go home. _Home,_ I thought to myself as I sat alone in the compartment. _To my father, and the Weasley's living not too far away. This should be an interesting summer._

"Mind if I join you?" George's voice came to me almost out of nowhere.

"Sure," I told him without even the slightest glance at him. "Where's Tora?" I asked. There was a part of me that didn't care, but part of me was truly curious.

"With Tam," he replied as he sat down.

"And Fred?"

"He's talking to Lee Jordan. Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm just not ecstatic to go home. I told you how my dad is."

"Well you'll always have me and Fred. Tam and Tora might possibly be over sometime too." I gave him a small shrug in reply.

The train gave a lurch and we were on our way to Kings Cross Train Station.

(George)

She starred out the window, watching the landscape pass by in a flash. I could see the dread in her eyes. She didn't want to go home. Her father's always been a terrible man. "You'll always be welcome over. I'm sure my mum would be ecstatic to see you." She gave me a small smile, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

~!~

"Tam," I heard Fred shouting from downstairs. "George, Tam and Tora are here. Do you know if Aaliyah wants to come over?" I think we might play some quidditch."

~!~

"Come on, Percy," Fred and I begged.

"We just need," I began.

"One more player," Fred finished.

"I can't. I've got things to do before school starts back up again." Percy slammed the door in our face and that was the end of it.

"I'll play," our little brother, Ron, chirped from behind us.

"Fine, but you're not with us," I told him and descended the stairs to find the girls whispering.

"We're on a team," Tam and Tora shouted once we got outside.

"And we're together on a team," I shouted back as I pointed to Fred and I.

"We've already decided that we're not having Ron," Fred said quickly.

"I guess that leaves you, Fae." She smiled shyly and I gave her a little wink.

(Aaliyah-Fae)

I closed my eyes and let my ears lead the way. There was no hint of wings fluttering, so I opened my eyes to watch my surroundings. Fred and George sitting on their brooms, flying every which way with their bats in hand. I couldn't help myself from laughing at the twins. Oliver Wood was in his position as keeper. He stayed firm in his place, blocking whatever came his way.

Finally, the flutter of wings that I had been listening intently for reached my ears. I leaned my upper body forward and began flying where my ears led me.

"You go, Fae," Fred shouted as I flew by him.

"And Aaliyah-Fae is off! I'm sorry to say that you're going to lose today, Slytherins. I'm only joking. I love that you're going to lose!"

"Lee Jordan!"

"Sorry, McGonagall. I didn't mean it."

I laughed at Lee as McGonagall scolded him.

The sound of the snitches fluttering wings became more coherent as I got closer. I opened my eyes to find the tiny gold ball flying only centimeters in front of my face. I reached my hand out and clasped my fingers around it. My head pounded at the thought that I had just earned one hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. A roar came from the stands when it was announced that I had caught the snitch. Gryffindor won.

~!~

"That was absolutely amazing, Fae," Oliver exclaimed as we walked into the locker room.

"Thanks Oliver, but it was nothing, really."

"Don't be so modest. It was really amazing." George walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

(George)

I starred her in the eyes as she began to tell me the message once more. "No, I heard you the first time. I'm just surprised. How can you let them get to you like that?" I asked her as I grabbed her hands.

"I feel like I'm cheating it. Normal seekers don't hear for the snitch, George. I can't do it anymore." Tears began to fall down her face, and I had the urge to punch the next Slytherin that came into sight.

"Would you at least wait until the end of term to quit? I don't think it'd be easy for Wood to find a replacement this quickly," I told her.

"Fine, but I can't promise that I'll be nice to any of the Slytherins." Her voice changed from sad to angry in a heartbeat.

"I'd never ask you to be anything but cruel to those gits." I gave her a smile and she instantly smiled back. At the sight of her smile, I felt my cheeks heat up. _How could she have that affect on me?_

(Aaliyah-Fae) -Time skip-

"He's not Fred, I am," George shouted at his mother.

"Honestly woman. And you call yourself our mother," Fred went on.

I suppressed my laughter as Fred and George played this harmless joke on their mother. "Ron, when is your mum gonna stop giving into their pranks?" I whispered.

"I dunno, but it's bloody brilliant."

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." At Fred's words we busted out in laughter as he went through the barrier followed by George.

"You fall for it every time Mrs. Weasley," I laughed out as I went through the barrier next.

(George)

"Aaliyah." I was hoping to get her attention, but she didn't even seem to notice that I walked into the compartment. Something was distracting her. "Aaliyah-Fae," I screamed.

She jumped at my yelling and turned around. When she saw that it was me, a smile crept onto her face. "Hey George," she said cheerfully. "You okay?"

I nodded my head. "What were you distracted by?" I asked. At this point I had completely forgotten the reason I had come in here in the first place.

"Oh nothing, just thinking is all." She told me and gave me an odd look.

"Well, okay then. I should go find Fred and Lee. See you."

(Aaliyah-Fae)

"How could you e so stupid Fae?" I whispered to myself. I let out a small groan, realizing that I had just called myself by the nickname I hated. "You should have known that would scare him off. I placed my hand to my face and groaned again.

~!~

I clutched my books to my chest as I pushed my way down the hall. Fred and George were nowhere to be found so I was left to fend for myself. "Where ya think yer goin', Fae?" Flint shouted across the hall. "Where's ya boyfriends, huh, Fae?"

"They're not my boyfriends, Flint. You know that," I shouted back as I kept going, ut he continued to chase me down.

"I'm sure ya can find 'em with yer special powers. Just like ya did at the quidditch match last term."

"She didn't use anything less normal than the rest of the seekers, Flint. Get your ugly arse away before I kick it." I looked up from the ground and found that Oliver Wood was the one defending me.

"I guess we'll see, eh Wood? See ya at the match." With that he turned around and disappeared into the crowd of Slytherins.

"It's a good thing I was looking for you," Wood told me as we walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why were you looking for me?" I was kind of shocked that he was looking for me, but I assumed that it was just so he could try talking me into being seeker again.

"I want you to check out Potter for me. McGonagall says he's got talent in seeker, but you being the previous seeker, I'd like to know what you think of him."

"If this is another attempt to get me back on the team, you can forget about it," I told him bluntly.

"No, of course not. I think I understand now. This might just be an excuse to be around you?" he said it as if he were asking me rather than telling me.

I turned to face him and gave him a questioning look. "That's when you ask me to Hogsmeade, not for me to check out your new seeker. Do you see the difference?"

"Then go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, ut I still need you to check Potter out for me." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes at him out of aggravation, but I told him yes to both anyways.

~!~

"So, you're with Wood now, Fae?" Fred asked, giving me a nudge.

"All we did was go to Hogsmeade. It's not that big of a deal. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be with Tam anyways?" I asked as I sat on the couch in the common room.

"She's with Tora. Shouldn't you be with Oliver?"

"He's helping Potter," I said smugly. "Wait, where's George?"

"He didn't want to come down. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Oh, for Merlins sake. I'll figure it out. You stay here." With that, I jumped off the couch and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory to see what had gotten Georges knickers in a twist.

"George?" I said sweetly through the door, but no one answered. I waited a few seconds, but still, no one came. "That's it George, I'm coming in," I shouted and marched my way into the room. "What's going on?"

"What do you want?" George asked dejectedly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

He didn't reply.

"Just tell me. You know you'll give in eventually, might as well be now."

"It's nothing, okay? Will you leave me be now?" he bellowed.

"I know you well enough to not believe that. Wait, did Tora break up with you? I thought you two hit it off?"

"No, Aaliyah. I told you already, it's nothing."

~!~

As the days dragged on, I felt George become more sorrowful and slip farther away from me. Sure, Oliver and I began getting closer and even officially became a couple, but nothing compared to Georges friendship.

~!~

"What's been going on with you?" Oliver asked one Saturday while we sat in the library studying.

"I've been worried about George," I confessed.

"Why? He seems fine to me. As long as he can keep his head in the game, then he's good," he stated and went back to his homework.

After that conversation, I swore to never talk about George to him again. He only seemed to care about quidditch anyways.

**A/N: well I hoped you enjoyed this update. I'll try and get the next chapter written and posted as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: im proud of myself for updating in better timing than normal. I worked on this in school and what not. I believe that yesterday and today I was on a roll with this story. I even have chapter five almost finished teehee but that wont be up until I get chapter 6 written. anyways onto the disclaimer..._**

**_Disclaimer: I have yet to gain the ownership of the twins -sadness- or anything legitmately Harry Potter therefore I only own my personal characters and the story line. -wishes i had ownership of twins- that would be amazing. anyways enjoy :)_**

As I lied in my bed and starred at the blueprints for mine and Fred's joke shop, my mind kept wandering to Aaliyah. Why? I hadn't the slightest idea. For reasons I couldn't explain, the thought of Aaliyah with Oliver repulsed me, and this easily frustrated me.

-_Forget it George. She's your friend and you should support her choices._

-I don't want to. I don't know why I don't, but I just don't.

_-You're with Tora so it doesn't matter._

-I'm not really with Tora…

The arguments I began having with myself in my head only stressed me out more, and that was one thing that I didn't need. "I need to calm down before everyone thinks I'm going bloody insane."

"George?" Her voice rang sweetly through the door. The ghost of my frustration still lingered, and therefore I decided to ignore her, thinking that maybe she'd just leave. "That's it George, I'm coming in." With her words, I clenched my teeth together and turned to lay on my left side- facing away from the door.

"What do you want, Fae?" I asked making sure that there was as much venom as possible in my words.

"That doesn't answer my question." I could hear the pain she felt in her words even though her anger was more dominant.

The guilt was slowly getting to me and I didn't reply.

"Just tell me. You know you'll give in eventually. Might as well be now." Her anger began to decrease and worry started to take over.

"It's nothing, okay? Will you leave me be now?"

"I know you well enough to not believe that. Wait, did Tora break up with you? I thought you two hit it off?"

"No, Aaliyah. I told you already, it's nothing." I hated to lash out on her, but the frustration was building up. I didn't understand why I was letting everything that people said about certain relationships get to me. It didn't make any since.

After standing in the same spot for a few moments-starring at me- Aaliyah left. I could feel my face go hot as I grew more and more frustrated with myself. Finally, I couldn't handle it and I got out of bed and punched the wall. It was the safest way for me to let it out.

**(Aaliyah)**

"Find anything out?" Fred asked as I descended.

"Nothing except that he's a bloody prat and I hope he enjoys me shutting him out just like he's been shutting me out," I told him as I plopped myself next to him on the couch.

"That's just how George is, Aaliyah. Just give him some time. He'll come through. Maybe not by himself, but he will. I promise." He put his arms around me, comforting me.

"Thanks Fred. I'm just glad that at least one of my best friends is some help."

**(Fred)**

"Shit, George. What did you do?" Fred asked his identical twin when he entered their dorm and found George cradling his right hand.

"I punched a wall," he muttered and turned away from Fred.

"And why the bloody hell did you do that? Are you mental?"

"Who knows? It's all because of Aaliyah. She's driving me insane!"

"Pardon? How did Aaliyah come about you punching a damn wall?" Fred was becoming aggravated with George.

"She's more than my friend Fred. I can't figure out how this happened, but it did. I may just love her." George turned back to face Fred and for the first time in a while Fred actually saw his twin crying and it wasn't because of his broken hand.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

**(Aaliyah)**

I sat in the stands, alone. The wind blew furiously, whipping my hair across my face. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was in the lead. Oliver had been right about Potter. He seemed to be really talented at seeker. As if he didn't have enough going for him. For some reason something about Harry Potter didn't really suit my fancies.

After the match- Gryffindor had won-I met up with Oliver by the locker rooms. As I waited for him, Fred and George came out. Fred gave me his normal friendly smile, but George continued on as if I wasn't even there. My heart sank to my feet.

**~!~**

Days had passed and still George was pretending that I didn't exist. It hurt me, but I had to go on with life as if I didn't care.

We were in transfiguration with Ravenclaw and I was sitting by Lee Jordan. "Hey," Lee began to converse with me like normal. I gave him a half-hearted smile and continued with my work. "It's only George that's being a prude. Fred and I are still your friend."

"I know, I just feel really weird right now. It's like something's gone terribly wrong." I really wasn't lying to him. I did feel like something bad happened, but the weirdest part about it was that I felt happy about it.

"Miss Reynolds," I heard McGonagall say sternly through my thoughts. I noticed that I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the owl that was perched on her shoulder fly in.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Dumbledore has requested that you go to his office," I felt the eyes of my classmates on my back as I walked out the door. _What did I do?_

**~!~**

"You sent for me?" She asked the wise man as she carefully opened the door.

"Yes, do come in. I hate to say, but I bare some bad news," he replied solemnly. She caught a small twinkle in his eye as she neared his desk. "Please sit." He gestured towards a too large chair that had been placed directly in front of his desk. She sat and waited calmly for him to continue with why he had called her there. "You are not in trouble my dear Aaliyah." With that she relaxed just a little bit. She could not forget that he did say that he bared bad news.

"So what's the verdict?"

He gave her a small smile and his eyes squinted just a bit in the process. "Your father has been arrested," he told her in all seriousness. She wasn't entirely sure how to react so she stayed silent. "It is assumed that he had belonged to a group of people that supported Lord Voldemort years ago. Fudge sent him to Azkaban for the time being while they await for a hearing to be approved."

"And if he's found guilty?" she found herself asking Dumbledore without even thinking it through.

"That is to be determined." With that, she gave him a small nod and stood up from the chair. Without another word, she walked out of the headmaster's office and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

**~!~**

By the next morning, everyone had heard about her father. Even with the fact that it had been over ten years since you-know-who had been in power, it gave everyone a big scare. Lucky for her, it was a Saturday, and that made it easier for her to hide away in her dormitory.

**~!~**

"Aaliyah?" I heard Tam's voice come from the foot of my bed. "Er…Fred and George are looking for you."

"Okay, thank you," I replied dryly. I let out a sigh and forced myself to walk down there. George may have been a bad friend for a while, but I'd still stay a true friend to him no matter what.

**_A/N: and that is all for this update. I hope it was okay. I kind of got really pissed at my mom and I think thats what helped me with my writing rampage that I was on this week. Please review and alert. That would be almost as good as ownership of Fred and George :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I've had this chapter finished for about 2 weeks. I haven't had anytime to type this up. Luckily, I got dates mixed up and finished some projects in early and then I couldn't sleep so I typed this up just for you guys :) I hope you enjoy since I obviously had a major brainstorm for this and got six written and half of seven._**

"George, I know you've yet to figure things out, but you have to just deal with it. We have to be here for her." Fred spoke to his twin after reading the Daily Prophet.

"You think I don't know that?" he shouted back, pressing his palm between his eyes. "Just when I think I've got it figured out, I lose it."

"Just tell her how you feel-"

"She's with Oliver. I can't," George interrupted.

"You act like they're married, she's not even happy with him," Fred mumbled so he wouldn't be heard.

**(Aaliyah-Fae)**

I slumped my way down the stairs to face my doom. _Why am I bothering? Oh, right, I'm being the bigger person. I should really stop having conversations in my head. People may think I'm a lunatic. Of course no one would actually know whether or not I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. _I surprised myself and let out a small giggle. _What is wrong with me? Maybe I am a lunatic._

When I entered the common room, I found the twins on the couch, arguing. I gently cleared my throat to announce my arrival.

"Aaliyah," Fred exclaimed and George actually gave me a legitimate smile. My stomach did a small flip and I smiled back.

"Hi, what'd you guys need?"

"Well we figured we'd give you a surprise," Fred began and gave his look-a-like a devilish smile.

"You've just won a date with the Weasley twins," George finished.

"So, how do you feel now?" Fred asked desperately.

The laughter escaped me and I couldn't stop myself. It became hard to breathe and tears started forming in my eyes. "You guys are amazing, did you know that?" I told them when I was finally able to grasp air into my lungs.

"You gave us quite a scare there for a bit, Aaliyah. You okay?" George asked me, truly worried.

"Sorry, I don't know why that was so funny."

Fred gave me a concerned look, but forced a smile upon his face the moment that he noticed me looking back at him. "Well, let's go then," he said cheerfully and began walking to the portrait hole.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked them and gave them a look of suspicion. It hadn't dawned on me until now that I had no idea what their plans were. For all I knew, they could have been planning to rid me off by drowning me in the Great Lake.

"You'll see." George placed his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the common room, following Fred. George was my friend again and I now know that everything is going to be okay.

**~!~**

They took me outside and we walked around the school yard. It was slightly chilly, but I didn't mind all that much. In fact, I couldn't have cared less about the weather.

Once lunch time came around, we snuck down into the kitchens and stocked up on some food and brought it up into the twins' dormitory. Whilst we were in there, they had showed me some of their ideas they had for a joke shop they wanted to invest in and they even included me in some of their investments.

"Your mum won't go for this," I told them once they we done going over their ideas.

"What, are you against us now?" they asked simultaneously.

"Okay, fine, you win," I exclaimed and raised my arms up in surrender.

**~!~**

"So have you decided your living arrangements?" Fred asked later that night while I was getting some homework done.

My head snapped up and I gave him a quizzical look. "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think of that! What am I going to do?" I shouted hysterically.

"Calm down, calm down." George rushed to my side to comfort me. "Our mum's already sent a letter telling us to tell you that you're welcome into our home if need be."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I mumbled.

"You wouldn't be intruding. You know that you're a part of our family."

"Okay, tell your mum thanks. Er…I'm gonna head up to bed. It's been a very eventful day and I'm tired. G'night." I gave the twins a small wave and went up into my dormitory, hoping I wouldn't get crap from the other twins.

**(Third person)**

"I wonder where her so called boyfriend was today," George said angrily once Aaliyah had went to the girls' dormitory.

"You know, I was actually wondering that too."

"We ought to find that prat and kick his arse."

"Do I want to know who got your knickers in a twist?" Olivers voice came from the bottom of the boys' staircase.

"Maybe, but I don't know how much it'll benefit you once you have a heads up." George stood up and began walking over towards Oliver. "Where were you today? Where were you when Aaliyah, your _girlfriend_, needed you?" he shouted.

"George, if you don't back off I will kick you off the team," Oliver shouted back and ran up the stairs.

"He wouldn't. It'd be too hard for him to find a replacement before the match next month." George was still glaring in the direction Oliver had disappeared to.

**(Aaliyah-Fae)**

"That was really nice of them," Gale said in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, it was." I gave them all a small smile and sat on my bed.

"What was Oliver doing today?" Tora asked me, venom spewing from her words.

"Er…I don't know?" I replied questioningly. Now that it had been out into my head, it was pretty odd that I hadn't seen him at all today. _Well, I was locked up in the boys' dormitory the majority of the day. _"I suppose he was busy with school work or quidditch," I told her unsurely.

"Are you sure?" Gale asked. She seemed somewhat hysterical, but I shrugged it off.

"Look, he may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that I'm obligated to be with him all the time nor do I have to know what he's doing twenty four- seven. We can have a little bit of space," I shouted at them.

"How much space would you consider 'a little bit'?" Tora and Gale asked simultaneously.

"Okay, just leave her alone. I'm sure she doesn't need this extra stress," Tam piped in. I gave her an appreciative look and closed the curtains of my bed. This was becoming too much for me.

**~!~**

That night, I fell asleep very easily. Did I sleep peacefully? That was definitely a no. Not only was I dreaming about the loneliness I have to live through now that both of my parents are gone, but I also dreamt that my dorm-mates were keeping something from me. When I woke up in the middle of the night, the later had been proven to be true.

"You have to tell her," I heard Tora speak from beside my bed.

"I can't. She'll hate me," Gale's voice came in reply.

"News flash, she already hates you, genius. The point is that you have to be a friend anyways and tell her. Things will be completely screwed up if you don't open up about it."

"Why do you care? Earlier you were saying that she was stealing George from you." My blood began to boil from this news. _I didn't steal George from her! I've known him since we were diapers._

"That was before I found out that, according to him, we're not really together. Plus Tam is actually really good friends with her." Tora, for once, actually sounded sincere, and that made me feel guilty. _I couldn't have stolen George from her. We weren't talking for the longest time. I just got him back yesterday._

"Why should I feel obligated to tell her about me and Oliver?" Gale began to yell.

"Excuse you?" At this point I couldn't eavesdrop anymore. I had to step in. To be completely honest, I wasn't even sure if I really cared that Oliver was cheating on me.

"Oh good, you're up." Tora slung my curtains open and smirked at me. "Gale has something to tell you."

"So she does." Instead of looking to Gale to show her that I was listening, I chose to glare a t Tora.

**_A/N: well there it is. Hope it was good. If your lucky I may get bored saturday while watching my brat sister and update more. Feedback would be great :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyl3rrrrr: **yes, I changed my name...my other one didn't really suit me well so I changed it :)

**JJ-Jefferu: **hoe!

**TrappedinaPhoto: **she owns nothing related to harry potter they unfortunely belong to Miss Rowling. However, Miss Tyl3rrrrr does own the plot line and any characters that dont originally belong to Harry potter.

**Tyl3rrrrr: **anyways...Here's the chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

"Look, Aaliyah, I didn't know," Gale started.

I snapped my head in the direction of which she was standing. That was bull; any idiot wouldn't have even fallen for that. "And how the bloody hell would you not know that, Gale? How can you expect anyone to believe that you didn't know that? _Everyone _knew about me and Oliver."

"What's going on now?" Tam had just woken up by my shouts, but it didn't take her long to clue in with what was going down. "You chose _now _to tell her?" she shouted at her twin and the dumb blond we unfortunately had to share a dormitory with.

I took a deep breath and decided to leave. Tam had been right about what she said before I had fallen asleep. I didn't need this extra stress. _But now I have a reason to dump that stupid git._ I thought to myself.

Tears began to slide down my face. He may have been a git, but it still hurt me knowing that I had been cheated on by someone whom everyone thought was a great guy. I guess that shows how much everyone actually knew about him.

**~!~**

I awoke with a start. Someone was shaking me. "Aaliyah?" George's voice came to me from behind me.

"Why are you in the girls' dorm?" I asked him, still not fully awake. "Wait, how did you get up the stairs?"

"Er, Aaliyah, we're not in your dormitory. You came up into the boys' dormitory. I assume it was last night or else I would have noticed you in here before now. Are you okay?"

The happenings of last night began to flow back into my memory. A lump formed in my throat and tears were building up in my eyes as I fought the urge to cry. "George, he cheated on me. Oliver cheated on me with Gale," I choked out and buried my face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. It was unnaturally quiet in his room and I looked around to find it empty aside from the two of us. "Where is everyone?" I asked him after wiping my tear streaked face on my sleeve.

"In the Great Hall for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I just didn't realize that it was already morning. Did you really go all night without noticing I was in bed with you?"

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "I'm so glad that you're my best friend."

**~!~**

"Al, where've you been? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you this morning," Tam shouted as George and I entered the Great Hall.

"I told you already, she fancied fancied a snogging from George," Fred piped in. George's face went red and the air around us seemed to become very tense from Fred's words, but I was proven wrong by the words that were spoken from someone behind us.

"You did what with my girlfriend, Weasley?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Well, you see, Wood, the term girlfriend only applies when you don't go around messing with some other girl."

"What are you implying, George?"

"George, I can take care of this," I pleaded, pulling on his arm as if I were a little kid begging my parents for candy. "Please?"

"You know what, Aaliyah-Fae, you're such a slut and I don't want to be with a slut. I think I deserve better than that."

"Excuse me?" Fred jumped up from his seat and joined George, Tam and me.

"Maybe you should have a look in the mirror before you go accusing others," Tam yelled at him. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"If I'm a slut, then you must be one hell of a prostitute, Oliver. I was going to be nice about breaking up with you, but frankly I think a little pain will do just the trick. Also, I might as well commit the crime I'm accused of, right?" Without thinking, I grabbed George and brought him down to my height and crashed our lips together.

"I was only joking when I said that you fancied a snogging from George," Fred spoke up after mine and George's kiss was broken.

**~!~**

The holidays were becoming closer and closer, but it made no difference to me. The Weasley's and I weren't going anywhere. Molly and Arthur decided at the last minute to take a trip to Romania to visit Charlie.

We sat in Potions class with Slytherin-it was our last class before the holiday break-and it definitely wasn't the best experience, but then again when was it ever? Seeing as everyone had witnessed the scene with Oliver earlier in the month, they took every opportunity possible to harass me about it.

"Not all big and bad now eh slut? Been snoggin with yer new boyfriend before class?" Flint shouted to me the moment he walked into the dungeons and noticed me sitting in between the twins.

"Just ignore him," George whispered in my ear. "You're nowhere near being a slut. He's just an arse."

"You don't think I know that?" I asked him angrily.

**~!~**

I pressed my face against the window as I watched the snow drift to the ground. "You act like you've never seen snow before, Fae," Fred laughed out as he sat next to me.

"Maybe you should gawk at it from a different angle like, oh I don't know, your own dormitory," Alexander, one of the twins' roommates, snapped at me. "I would much rather you not skulk in here every day."

"Back off, Alex. She needs friends right now," George shouted back. He was easily offended when people got on me.

"Watch it, George. I could go to McGonagall and tell her about the slut staying in our room."

"She's not a slut," Fred and George yelled simultaneously.

"Come on, I wanna go play in the snow," I told them and dragged them out of their room.

**~!~**

The harsh wind stung my face slightly, but it was a good feeling compared to being flushed from anger. I danced around in the school yard, attempting to catch as much snow as possible in my mouth.

"Having fun there, Fae?" Fred asked from a short distance away. He and George were having a snowball fight and George took this opportunity to hit Fred while he was distracted. "Oi, that's no fair!" he shouted and went back to their little war.

"All's fair in love and war," George shouted back and ran away. I let out a small giggle and bent down to the ground. I scooped up a good chunk of snow and formed it into a ball. As George ran past me, I chucked it at him and hit him and hit him square on his nose. "That's it, Fae, game on." He tackled me to the ground and a slight blush sneaked across my cheeks. Ever since the kiss, my feelings for George took a different path than it ever did before.

**~!~**

After our "war", the three of us went back inside to change out of our cold, wet clothes. Lucky for me, my roommates had left for the holidays; leaving me to have the whole room to myself. I grabbed my purple sweats and a grey long sleeve shirt and went to take a nice hot bubble bath. It felt well deserved seeing as my whole body was numb from being out in the ice cold grounds.

**(George)**

We sat directly in front of the fire, butterbeers in hand. Aaliyah sat criss-crossed, stuffing her face with S'mores. It was somewhat hard for me to admit to anyone, but she looked so cute and innocent. Not just anyone could pull that off.

"You okay?" she asked me after taking a swig of butterbeer. "You look like you're off in dream land." With that she let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all."

"'bout what?" She was stuffing some roasted marshmallows in her mouth.

"When you broke it off with Oliver." I knew that she would know exactly what I was talking about, but she didn't say a word after that, so I left it alone.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **didn't change much of it from what I read before you typed it...

**Tyl3rrrrr: **so?

**JJ-Jefferu:** I don't know

**Tyl3rrrrr:** okays...so I hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll try to update again soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yes it took a while, I'm terribly sorry. I got very distracted and busy lately. It really is hard balancing sometimes. I'm REALLY gonna try to be better with updating. I have a lot of chapters written, it's just the fact of typing them up and uploading that's the problem. Hope you enjoy...**

The days after that went by in a blur and with each day that had passed, the urge to tell Aaliyah how he felt grew stronger, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. I wasn't an easy task for a guy; expressing their feelings. For some reason, it just didn't come naturally. It also didn't help that she wasn't really showing him how she felt about him.

"It's bloody obvious mate," Fred shouted at him one hot day. "She even kissed you months ago."

"That was to prove a point…or whatever," the shyer of the twins muttered.

"Everyone can see it but you."

"It'll happen when it's right, okay? Stop jumping on my back about it. She is going to be living with us now so telling her how I feel may not be the best thing yet." Until he had mentioned it, he had actually forgotten about the new living arrangements.

"Alright…" With that, Fred left him alone about it and he was able to think straight again.

**(Aaliyah-Fae)**

Everyone was packing their things together and all the stress from the exams was gone. I was definitely feeling relieved. I am now able to spend all summer with the Weasley's. Most importantly, I was hoping to spend a little alone time with a certain Weasley. Maybe then I would be able to sort out this mess we call feelings.

I can't exactly say that I like George, but I also can't say that I don't. He's become very protective of me. Recently, he's barely left my side, and I've noticed the way he looks at me. Of course, I didn't come to realization about these facts by myself; a little birdie did help me, but that isn't the point. The point is is that once I did become aware of George's actions, I became aware of George in more than a friendly way.

**~!~**

"Where you goin'?" I asked the twins sleepily. I had woken up from my bladder urging me to go pee and in the process I ran into the twins.

"Er…nothing," they whispered.

"Go back to bed, Aaliyah," George told me sweetly.

"I've got to pee, but the two of you nutters got in my way." I still hadn't completely waken up, thankfully.

"Sorry," They muttered and scooted out of my way.

I passed by them and they began to head down the stairs. "Wait," I shouted to them and turned around to face them. "I asked the two of you are going and you said 'nothing'. What are you two up to now?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

They gave me sly smiles and quietly went down the stairs shouting a quick bye in the process.

"Whatever, I'm way too tired to deal with their schemes right now," I said to myself and went back to bed, forgetting that I had originally woken up to use the bathroom.

**~!~**

"Why the bloody hell would you go and do that?" Fred, George and I had wandered away from the family whilst in Diagon Alley.

"Like Ron said this morning, they put bars on his window," Fred replied.

"So? I'm surprised you're not in more trouble. Your mum went easy on the three of you."

"If it were you, you wouldn't be complaining and you know it." George had a point, but I still couldn't find anything about Potter that made me sympathize for him. "Come on, mum is expecting us at Lockhart's book signing." George made a gagging noise and the three of us began to joke around and mock Mrs. Weasley's fascination with Gilderoy Lockhart.

Once we entered Flourish and Blotts, I accidently let out a scoff in disgust. Harry Potter was front and center with Lockhart being photographed for the Daily Prophet.

"I know, I don't see how any girl can fancy him," Fred muttered as we made our way to the Weasleys.

"Neither do I," I replied, but only I knew that I was referring to Lockart and harry.

**~!~**

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he descended the staircase. "_Famous _Harry Potter," he continued as he got into Harry's face. "Can't even go to a _bookshop _without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that," Ginny spoke up for the first time since Harry had arrived.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!"

"Come on, let's go," I told the twins and we made our way out of the bookshop.

**~!~**

We all sat in the Great Hall gleefully. The sorting had just ended and w all chattered away as we awaited for the feast to officially begin.

"You haven't seen Ron or Harry, have you?" A girlish voice came from behind me.

I turned around to find the bushy haired know-it-all, Hermione Granger. "Not since we went through the barrio. S'pose they've gotten themselves into trouble."

Before storming off, she pursed her lips and glared daggers at me. In return, I smirked at her and turned around to continue with my evening.

"Either you really hate Harry and Hermione, or you just have a ball messing with them," George whispered.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked sweetly, but very sarcastically. He let out a light chuckle and began grabbing as much food as possible the second it appeared in front of us.

**~!~**

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'S EXPELLED YOU," I heard Mrs. Weasley's shrieks the next morning during breakfast. "I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"

Fred, George, Lee and I burst out into fits of laughter. "I told you that they went and got themselves into trouble," I told them matter-of-factly.

"What, are you Professor Trelawny, now?" Lee Jordan joked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," I fake laughed. "What if I was? What if I told you right now that you are going to die? Not so funny now is it?"

Fred and George laughed harder than ever while Lee just looked terrified as I continued to look smug. "Oh-c'mon Lee-she's-only-j-jokin'," George gasped out between laughs.

"Great," I muttered once Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules. "We have Lockhart first." I looked away from the paper and turned to face the twins and Lee. "Reckon we skip?"

"Might do us some good," Fred stated as he contemplated it.

"Yeah, it'd save us our sanity," George agreed.

"Alright then, let's go." A smile came across my face as the four of us stood up and made our way to the common room.

**~!~**

As Lee and Fred played exploding snaps, George and I sat watching and talking. "So," George began awkwardly.

"So?" I asked in reply, starring at Fred and Lee.

"Any chance of you and your roommates getting along this term?"

"Not if Tora continues to claim that I stole you from her."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that."

"You know that we weren't even really together, right?" he admitted.

"Really? Did she happen to know that?" I asked, completely forgetting that Tora had in fact mentioned it the night I found out Oliver had been cheating on me.

"At some point, sure."

I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he began. "It was nice having her around when I felt in need of a girl by my side. I guess she assumed that that meant we were a couple."

"You are such a man whore," I laughed out.

"Oi," Fred interrupted. "We should get going. Herbology should be starting soon."

"Oh goody," I muttered sarcastically.

**~!~**

"Don't look ill to me," Tora stated once the four of us walked into the greenhouse.

"What's your point?" I asked in annoyance.

"I was just curious if it was safe to assume that the four of you were skipping Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said smugly.

"Oh, what's it to you?" i asked as I glared daggers at her.

"well, you see, that kind of stunt can easily land you in a detention."

"Stop being such a bitch, Tora, and move on with your life," I shouted at her. I was through dealing with her shit.

"I know by saying this I will sound like a man whore, but i just don't care right now. Stop being such a hateful bitch to everyone just because you couldn't get what you want, Tora. You were never my girlfriend, get over it. For lack of a better description, you were a play object," George piped in.

"You are right about one thing, George. You are a man whore, but that's okay because now you fit in perfectly with your sluty girlfriend."

At that moment, i raised my wand, fully prepared to hex the shit out of her, but-of course, with my bad luck-I was interupted by Professor Sprout walking into the greenhouse to start our lesson for the day.

"Miss Reynolds!" she shouted. "Detention."

"Great," I muttered as I lowered my wand. tora smirked at me and flipped her bronze hair over her boney shoulder. "Bitch."

"You do realize. Professor, that had Tora not opened her fat mouth, then Aaliyah wouldn't have had the urge to hex her," George spoke offensively, but was clearly choosing his words carefully.

"You may join her in detention, Mr. Weasley. Now, if that is all the interuptions for today, I will gladly start your lesson."

"George!" I hissed at him. "Are you mad?"

"You're not in this alone." He glared over at Tora and turned back to me with my favorite smile plastored to his face.

**A/N: alrighty, there it is. I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review..it would mean a great deal to me. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible! I promise. Thank you all for the patience and just for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: in honor of the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2, I decided to post this. Yes, I went and saw the midnight showing, but I am keeping everything to myself as of now. I do not want to spoil anything or ruin anything for my fellow readers. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the update and the final defeat of Voldemort! oh and thank you to those who reviewed and alerted my last update. definitely helped motivate me to type up this chapter and update :]**

**DISCLAIMER: i own none of the original harry potter characters or the actors/actresses that performed in the movies. that is all. **

The following Saturday, I awoke to find no one but myself in my shared room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with palms of my hands and took a look at my watch; it was almost half past nine. I let out a small sigh and heaved myself out of bed.

After taking a quick shower and dressing myself in some torn jeans and a purple tank top, I made my way down the stairsand into the common room. Once I got down to the common room, I noticed that many of the Gryffindors had already gotten their books out and began working on homework. I glanced around a bit more in hopes of finding my favorite twins, but instead found Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," I said cheerfully to the only weasley child of the female gender. "Have you seen the twins?"

"Ron said that Wood woke up the team at dawn for practice. Why's he so hard on them?"

"Because he's a scrawny git. Thanks." I waved to her and headed to the quidditch field by myself.

**~!~**

When I finally found myself at the quidditch field, I noticed that the Slytherin and Gryffindor team were in a big mass. I slowly walked over, not wanting to interupt whatever was going on.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" squealed Hermione.

At her words, I began to sprint over to the crowd. As I got closer to them I noticed Ron hunch over slightly as something slimy dribbled out of his mouth. The Slytherins began laughing as Ron continued to belch out slugs.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" some blonde first year began to shout as he danced alongside the golden trio.

_Of course, an admirer._

Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," the little blonde boy gasped in astonishment and raised his camera to his face. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry shouted angrily at the boy. He and Hermione grabbed Ron's sides and supported him out of the stadium.

"What the bloody hell was that?" i asked the twins ince everyone had disperced.

"You know how Malfoy is a prat," Fred began.

"He called Hermione a mudblood," George continued.

"Ron got pissed-"

"He tried to hex the git-"

"But his wand is broken-"

"And it backfired onto himself," I finished.

"Yeah, now c'mon. I want to eat and then go to sleep. I need my energy for our detention tonight." George grabbed my hand and we made our way up to the castle.

_**(George)**_

"You are to remove the weeds from my plants. No magic. I'll be back to check on you two randomly throughout the hour," Professor Sprout explained to us before leaving us on our own to do her dirty work-literally, dirty work. We each gave her a small nod and she turned on her heel and went on her way, out the door.

"Aaliyah, we need to talk," I sad with more confidence than I felt.

"About?" She pulled on a pair of gloves and began pulling at weeds. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but there were a few stray strands of hair that wrapped themselves around her cheeks perfectly. I had the urge to go up to her and brush them off of her face, but it was so cute and innocent looking just the way it was.

"Us."

"What about us?" she asked in confusion, but kept with her work.

I began walking towards her and placed my hands on her hips once I did reach her. I turned her around and cupped my hands around her rosy cheeks. "This is crazy," I told her. She remained silent, but starred into my eyes and I continued. "Why has it taken us so long?" Her eyes widened and a bright smile spread across her face. I inched my face closer to hers. "May I?" She nodded slightly and, without hesitation, I closed the remaining distance between our lips.

**~!~**

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Malfoy shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch shouted not too long later.

"My thoughts exactly," Aaliyah mumbled as she clutched my arm.

"It's probably some prank. Just tryin' to give us a good Halloween scare," Fred told her and grabbed Tam's hand.

"I just want to get to the common room. I'm tired," Aaliyah said sleepily and she crinkled her face as she let out a huge yawn.

"His poor cat," Tam whimpered as Filch shouted at Harry about his cat.

"Come with me, Argus," Dumbledore spoke. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"

"Suck up," I muttered and Aaliyah held in the urge to laugh.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied to Lockhart.

The silent crowd parted and let them past. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

**_(Aaliyah-Fae)_**

"You really think they're clever enough to do that?" I asked my red headed boyfriend as I let out another yawn to add to the other million yawns from tonight.

"They were the ones accused."

"I'm sure they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Look, George, I want to figure this out as much as you do, but I'm just too damn tired. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright," he muttered. I got up on my feet and went over to him and pecked him on the lips. "G'night."

"Night." With that, I went up the stairs, leaving George by himself in the Common Room.

**~!~**

The next morning, rumors flew; '_Harry Potter's the Heir of Slytherin.'_, _'Harry Potter and his friends killed Mrs. Norris.'_. It sickened me how much attention Potter got, even when it was something terrible. Of course, I had to suck up my hate for the kid for George's sake. His brother, Ron, was also in the middle of this.

"It's just a bunch of rumors, George. You know Ron didn't do anything," I reassured him as we sat in the Common Room, alone.

"I know, but what if the Ministry gets word? That's more that they'll have against my family."

"I'm a part of your family too, George. I live with you guys."

**A/N: i really dont know why i decided to end it there, but i did. Im still working on chapter nine, so it may be a while before I update again. but right now i am dead tired. ive been up all day and i went to the midnight showing then stayed up another hour so i could post this. thank you all who read this update. please review :] i give virtual cookies**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've had this chapter written for a while now, but I never got around to actually typing it up. I've been so busy with school and work. I'm gonna try a lot harder from now on to update. Please enjoy this update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the original characters of Harry Potter. I do however own my own copy of the movies and books, the characters that weren't originally in the movies/books, the notebook of which my story is being written in, and the laptop I am uploading this from :D**_

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," Oliver began his pep talk. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers-"

"Too true," I muttered. "I haven't been properly dry since August."

"-and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

At this point I began to tune him out. He may be the quidditch captain, but his pep talks were really exhausting. Plus, there is the factor of him being Aaliyah's ex that called her a slut in front of the whole school.

"So, no pressure, Harry," I heard Fred say to Harry as the team stood up to head out to the pitch.

As we walked out, a roar of noise greeted us. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered us on, anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."

**(Aaliyah)**

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," George said as we arrived to the hospital wing. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

I shuttered at the sound of Marcus Flint's name. He still gave me the creeps even though he barely acknowledged me anymore.

"This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" Madam Pomfrey shouted when she noticed the the big crowd around Harry.

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, but listened to the woman anyways. No matter how tiny the woman is, she was still scary.

**~!~**

"What's been up with Ginny?" I asked George as we walked to class, hand in hand.

"I haven't a clue. Fred and I have been trying to cheer her up by covering ourselves with fur and boils, but it's done nothing."

"I looked up to my boyfriend and could easily distinguish the agony on his face. "Your stunts always cheer her up though."

"That's why I don't get it. I wish there was something I could do."

"She'll come through. It must be hard coming to Hogwarts and having you brother cause so much trouble. What she needs is a girls day. It'll get her mind off things."

"Thanks, Aaliyah. You're truly amazing." he smiled my favorite smile and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before we walked into Lockharts class.

**~!~**

"What-was-that?" i asked to no one in particular as Fred, George, Lee and I walked into the common room after the duel club. "I mean, how could he just sit there and send that snake onto that poor boy?" I felt completely paralyzed with fear.

"We don't have to go anymore," Fred stated after giving the password to the fat lady.

"I don't even know why we went to begin with. It's not like Lockhart actually knows what he's doing." Lee spoke up as we all took our places in front of the fire.

I let out a snort and quickly covered my face in embarrassment.

"That was attractive," George joked.

"Oh, shut up. It was funny and you know it," I scolded at him after hitting his chest with the palm of my hand.

**(George)**

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall shouted through an enormous purple megaphone,-interrupting the start of the match-addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play-the cup-_Gryffindor_-"

"Of course, something serious happens, and all Wood can worry about is quidditch," I muttered to my twin as we slowly gathered around Professor Mcgonagall, whom ignored Wood and continued to shout through the megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"I have to find Aaliyah," I said trying not to sound panicked.

"I'm sure she's with Tam. We can meet them in the common room."

"How can you be so calm, Fred? What if-"

"George!" I heard her shout. I turned around and saw Tam and Aaliyah running across the field to us.

**(Aaliyah)**

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading from and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

Once she climbed out of the portrait hole, the common room was filled with everyone's panicked voices. I, on the other hand, continued to stay silent.

"It'll be okay, I promise," George whispered to me as a tear fell down my face.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," Lee Jordan began as he counted on his fingers. "Haven't _any_ of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious _all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _Heir_ of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin-why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Percy was sitting in a chair slightly behind us, but for once he didn't seem too keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George whispered to Harry, still holding me close. "That Ravenclaw girl-Penelope Clearwater-she's a prefect. I don' think he thought the monster would dare attack a _prefect_."

But Harry didn't seem to be listening all that much, and that made my blood boil slightly. Ron and Harry began whispering to each other and walked away suspiciously.

_**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this. I promise to update as soon as possible as long as I get reviews and alerts. another thing I would like to share with you is that this story is going to have a few more chapters and then I plan on making another story to follow up. I've decided that this is just a background story. The real story I am excited to post deals with books 5(maybe 4) and up. I will let you know more on this choice as I update :] reviews = more George**_


	10. Information update! please read!

**A/N: This story is being rewritten. I have finally had some inspiration to write this and when I went over what I was writing I came to realize that when I was working on it originally I was moving it along a lot faster than I would like. That being said, I may delete it from my profile. If I choose to delete it I recommend all followers of this story should put me on their alert list to be in the know when the rewrite is up. Happy reading/writing!**


End file.
